


Nothing Stays Silent

by CasGetOutOfMyAss0907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fix-It, Fixing Plot Holes Because I Can, M/M, Supernatural Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/pseuds/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907
Summary: SPN Finale Fix It (SPOILERS)- Just over here fixing some more plot holes. Chuck has been defeated but something is missing, Castiel is still trapped in the Empty. All Dean Winchester longs for is to have his angel back. What was that about Jack making it loud? Nothing stays silent, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Nothing Stays Silent

They did it. They defeated Chuck, left him begging and pleading as dirt was spit in his face from the Impala’s tires as they sped off. For the first time since Cas’s sacrifice, Dean smiled, ecstatic that they had beat Chuck at his own game. That smile didn’t last though, for he remembered that Cas should be there celebrating with them, not rotting in the Empty. 

“You think you can bring them back kid?” Dean asked Jack, looking over at the boy who was riding shotgun. 

“I think so,” Jack replied with a small smile. 

With his newly gained powers, Jack was able to bring everyone back from where Chuck had sent them. They didn’t even know that anything had happened to them and continued on with their lives. Everything was back to normal, well almost everything. “I can try to bring him back Dean, but I can’t promise anything,” Jack said as if he read Dean’s mind, maybe he could feel the longing for Cas. 

“I won’t stop fighting until we get him back,” Dean said sternly, trying to hide his emotions. “I can’t give up on him. I won’t give up on him.” 

Sam took a step toward his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort. “We will get him back Dean. No matter how long it takes. Cas is family, and we fight for our family.” 

Dean looks up at his brother, Sam offers a reassuring smile as Dean nods his head slightly. 

_ I won’t give up on you Cas. I promise.  _

~~~~~

The Empty was not the same as the last time Castiel had been there. There was still nothing, but it wasn’t silent as it had been before. Cas could hear the screams and protests of the residents in the distance, as well as The Empty pleading for them to go back to sleep. Cas could have sworn he heard Jack’s name mentioned once, claiming that he “made it loud.” 

Cas couldn’t do anything other than look around, searching for a face to match one of the thousands of voices he heard. The voices sounded so close, yet there was not a soul in sight. Cas continued walking further into the nothingness before him, screams surrounding him filled with a multitude of emotions, the most prominent being fear, anger, and confusion. 

He heard it before he saw it, The Empty, still wearing Meg’s face. It was pulling at its hair, Meg’s hair, yelling. “Shut up! Just shut up and go back to sleep!” Voice laced with agony. But there were too many of them, all shouting at once, becoming louder by the second. That’s when Cas saw them. All of the souls that have been trapped in the Empty, sleeping until they were woken up, flooding in to surround The Empty. That’s when Cas remembered it, Jack. Billie sent Jack to the Empty when he was a celestial bomb. Jack woke them up.

Cas couldn’t help but grin as he joined in. “ _ Let us go! Let us go! _ ” Hundreds of thousands of voices all chanting in unison. The Empty screaming, physically pained by the intensiveness of the chant. Words can be powerful, words can hurt, words can kill. The Empty looked up, locking eyes with Castiel before it exploded into a mess of black goo, splattering on Cas, but he didn’t care. The Empty was gone. 

Cheers and applause replaced the chanting and then a split second later Castiel was standing before Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Confused, he spun around taking in his surroundings. An endless blue sky, not a cloud in sight, grass, and mountains. Cas could hear birds chirping and singing, a river flowing in the distance. If it weren’t for the given circumstances he may have taken a moment to enjoy the peacefulness that came with the sights. As he turned his head further to the left, Cas caught a glimpse of the sun reflecting off a shiny black hood. The Impala. “Dean?!” 

That was his first word as his heart rate rose and he darted towards the car. When Cas reached the Impala he pulled the door open with a swift motion, but it was not Dean sitting in the driver’s seat, it was another familiar face; Jack. “Hello, Castiel.” 

“Jack?” Cas responded, shocked and a little bit disappointed, but happy nonetheless. 

Jack opened the door and stepped out of the Impala, taking a second to embrace Cas in a hug, which Cas returned, enjoying the feeling as he thought he would never get to hug his son again. “Where are we, Jack?” Castiel asked, reluctantly pulling away to look at the boy. 

“Heaven” Jack cheerily replied, flashing a toothy grin.

Cas’s brow furrowed. “Heaven? This isn’t how I remember Heaven to be. Heaven is a long white hallway filled with people in rooms reliving their memories, this isn’t a memory of mine.” 

“It’s a new Heaven,” Jack said. “You missed a lot Cas. Sam, Dean, and I defeated Chuck. He’s human now and I basically absorbed his powers, which I guess makes me the new God.” Jack took a second to look at Cas, who nodded and signaled for Jack to continue. 

“I’m able to create a new Heaven, one where everyone can be with their families, not just the memory of them. This is Sam and Dean’s Heaven, all of their friends and family are here, waiting. They get to enjoy themselves in peace surrounded by everyone they love and care about.” Just by looking at him, Cas could tell that Jack was proud of himself, proud of this new Heaven that he created. 

“You did good Jack.” Cas looked around once more, appreciating the beauty of this new Heaven. “But why am I here?”

Jack chuckled at the question. “You were able to defeat The Empty. Once you did that all of the souls that were inhabited there were transported to their respective places, Heaven or Hell. This is your Heaven too Castiel.” A pause “only if you want it to be.” 

Cas struggled to find words. Of course, he was happy to be in Heaven, but it didn’t feel right not being with the Winchesters, especially not after how he left things with Dean. “Can I see them?” 

Jack’s smile grew if that were possible. “I thought you would never ask.”

With a snap of Jack’s fingers they standing in the bunker. Books were strewn across every surface, food wrappers and beer bottles covered the tables and the floor, Sam’s computer sat atop a stack of papers. Dean came running into the room, gun drawn, Sam right behind him. Dean’s eyes widened at the sight of Cas, he slowly lowered his gun back into the holster at his hip and walked towards the angel. “Cas? Is that really you?” 

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean threw his arms around Cas, holding onto the fabric of his trench coat tightly. He forgot to breathe for a second, but when Cas returned his embrace Dean managed a breath, taking in Castiel’s scent. Still holding onto Cas, tears began streaming down Dean’s face. “I tried to get you out Cas. I haven’t stopped trying since we defeated Chuck.” 

Cas allowed himself to smile slightly as he pried Dean away from him so he could look him in the eyes. “Thank you. I appreciate you trying.” He reaches up to wipe the tears from Dean’s face, allowing his hands to linger on Dean’s cheeks. 

Dean leans into Cas’s touch, not noticing that Sam and Jack had left the room. “I hope you didn’t think that I would let you rot in there. I was never going to stop fighting to get you out Cas. I’m just sorry I couldn’t do it sooner.” 

“I’m here now, that’s all that matters. It wasn’t an easy task and, I hate to say it, but we can thank Billie for helping me get out.” Cas drops his hands from Dean’s face, letting them fall to his side as he turns away from Dean and begins nervously playing with his tie. 

“What do you mean we can thank Billie? She’s the reason you went to The Empty in the first place! If it weren’t for her trying to kill us you wouldn’t have sacrificed yourself Cas!” Dean raised his voice slightly as he gripped Cas on the shoulder, forcing him to face him again. 

With a sigh, Cas explained his reasoning. “If Billie hadn’t sent Jack to The Empty when he was the bomb for Chuck and Amara, Jack would have never woken everything up in there. Dean, Billie caused a chain of reactions that ultimately caused The Empty’s defeat. I wish you could have seen it.” Cas’s face lit up as he recalled the events. “Every soul that was trapped in there began to flood around The Empty, chanting as one voice. It all became too much for The Empty to bear and it, literally, exploded right before my eyes. It was like once the silence was broken and everything was awake it was too much for it to handle.”

“So, you along with a bunch of other dead angels and whatnot, chanted The Empty out of existence?” Dean asked confused but also amused at the fact that a mere chant is what freed Cas.

Cas couldn’t help but chuckle at Dean’s words. “Yeah, something like that.” 

“That doesn't explain how you are here now though, and what happened to everything else that was trapped in there.” 

“Jack said that once The Empty was no longer there to keep us contained we all either went to Heaven or Hell, wherever our souls would have gone if we had died as a human.” Cas paused for a moment to let Dean process the information. “I guess I was one of the lucky ones.” 

A smirk formed on Dean’s lips. “Well, I think I got pretty lucky too. I got my personal angel back.” Dean ended the sentence with a wink at Cas. 

“I’m not sure I understand. Your personal angel? After everything we have been through is that all I am to you?” Cas responded, furrowing his brow. 

Dean rolled his eyes and took a step towards Cas. “It’s called sarcasm, of course that's not all you are to me.” This time Dean was the one who took Cas’s face in his hands before he pressed his lips to Cas’s. 

Cas was startled by the sudden action, but he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Dean’s lips on his own. Dean ended the kiss by pulling away to look Cas in the eyes as he said “I love you too, Cas.”

Cas’s eyes lit up, “You- you do?” A slight blush crept on his cheeks, he could feel the warmth but he didn’t care. Dean loved him back, he never thought that was even a possibility. 

“I do. It took me a while to realize it, but the moment I lost you I knew. It’s you Cas, it’s always been you.” Dean leaned down to kiss the angel once more. 

The kiss started soft, but Cas was quick to run his tongue along Dean’s lips, asking for permission. The kiss became heated as Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean pulled at Cas’s tie, loosening it slightly. Before it could go too far they were interrupted by the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, and they quickly pulled away from each other to see Sam standing across the room, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. 

Dean and Cas looked at Sam and then looked to the ground. “Heya Sammy. I uh, didn’t see you there.” Dean said as he ran a hand along the back of his neck, trying to hide the redness in his face as his brother stared at him, amused. 

“I’m going to go find Jack,” Cas stated as he quickly walked out of the room, glancing back at Dean, who stared at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. “Sorry” he mouthed and disappeared down the hallway. 

“So, you and Cas huh?” Sam asked, arms crossed in front of him trying to not laugh at the fact that he had never seen his brother blush this bad before. 

“I, uh yeah. I- I guess so.” Dean forced himself to look at Sam and smile. 

“I’m happy for you Dean.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” 

“So, does this mean I can refer to you guys as  _ Deastiel  _ now?” Sam was grinning like a child now, preparing himself for Dean to slap him at the very least. 

Dean scoffed, and instead of laying a hand on Sam, he walked out of the room to go find Cas. “In your dreams, Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam retorted and followed after his brother. 

~~~~

Jack and Cas stood in the kitchen, Jack helping himself to a bowl of cereal while they talked. Cas’s face lit up as Dean entered the room and Dean offered him a smile, making his way to Cas taking his hand in his as he joined the conversation. Jack was explaining how now that he was basically the new God he could allow Cas to stay on earth with Sam and Dean if he wanted to. 

“Only if you want to Cas. If you would rather help Jack in Heaven I understand.” Dean’s smile faded slightly as he thought about Cas not wanting to stay with him. 

Cas looked to Jack and then back at Dean before saying “Of course I want to stay with you, Dean. I love you.”

Dean’s smile returned “I love you too.”

Sam nudged Jack as they watched the exchange and he whispered to Jack, “I told you it was just a matter of time.” 

“I heard that Sam,” Dean said as he glared at his little brother. 

“Whatever, you know I’m right.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged as he leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder. Sam was right, but he would never admit to that. All that mattered now was that he had Cas back, and he was never losing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thank you for being here. I appreciate you :)


End file.
